


Starry Night

by bar2d2s



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Movie, and okay some low-key UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in moments like this, when Dawn falls asleep beside him, tucked away in their own secret stargazing spot, that Sunny feels the most at peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

It's in moments like this, when Dawn falls asleep beside him, tucked away in their own secret stargazing spot, that Sunny feels the most at peace.

They'd discovered this spot completely by accident. It had been years ago, during a rainstorm near sunset, and Dawn was too soaked to fly. They ran hand in hand, so they wouldn't get separated, and then they spotted it. A large rock, with an indentation beneath it that kept the ground there nice and dry. The tiny cave was tall enough for Sunny to stand in, but Dawn had to crawl. To sit with their backs to each other as they wrung out their wet clothes and put them back on. The storm eventually passed, and when they came out from their hiding spot, the stars were some of the clearest either had ever seen. The rock was flat on the top, and large enough for both of them to lay on without falling off. After that, they went there often, to see what the sky had to offer.

The warmth of the day had already left their bodies, so the blankets and cushions they'd stashed in the cave had been helpful. They spent ages looking for constellations that were familiar, the spoon, the bird, the archer, and ages more making up new patterns, which they named themselves. 

Dawn had giggled when his hand had sought out hers, and pulled him into her lap, instead. Being able to actually express how he felt about her was so new to him, but so wonderful. He leaned back, resting his head against her chest as she laced their fingers together, and he felt her sigh.

"I'm so glad it was you."

This sentiment wasn't new, however. For weeks, she'd been randomly blurting out things like it. How she couldn't have imagined making flower chains with any of the random crushes she'd had in the past. How impossible it would have been to swim with some fairy boy who she barely knew. How truly bizarre it would have been to fly around cuddled up to Bog, of all people. And every time, it made his heart swell. Because she'd chosen him.

At first, he'd been convinced that it had been his love that had broken the spell, and that hers would vanish in time. Then he'd had a talk with Plum.

"Oh, honey. The potion worked on her, not because she wasn't in love with you before, but because she didn't figure it out until you were right in front of her. Sometimes, when a girl's in love with someone she's known her whole life, she buries it too deep for even her mind to find."

That had lightened his mood considerably, and he'd stopped treating their new relationship like a ticking bomb. Stopped waiting for everything to implode. Finally let himself enjoy her affections without feeling guilty.

He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the tips of her long fingers one by one until her body was shaking with soft giggles. Her other hand threaded into his hair, tilting his head so she could easily lean down and kiss the tip of his ear. Sunny blushed, and felt her grin.

Dawn loved finding his sensitive spots, loved watching him blush for her. Loved knowing how embarrassed he was over the smallest things affecting him like they did. It only made her want to find more.

"I don't want to go back." She said after a while, pulling him up the length of her body as she lay back against the rock. "I want to stay here forever."

It wasn't a hard sell, for him. Build a little house out here, that fit them both? Marry in privacy, plant some crops, start a family. Live without anyone judging them.

"I'm in. So we'll live under the rock until we finish the house or-?" He couldn't finish, choking on his laughter. They were social creatures, and would hate living so far from people. He turned over, so they were face to face. "Okay, maybe not forever. Tonight, though?" Dawn grinned at him, a wicked glint in her eye.

When the world stopped spinning, he found himself flat on his back, with Dawn balanced above him on her knees and elbows. She  _could_  have just used her wings to stay afloat, but this felt more personal. More predatory.

"Tonight." She agreed, then climbed off of him to gather the blankets and pillows from where they'd gotten strewn. She was barely a foot away, and he found that he missed her.

Once they had gotten everything arranged the way they wanted it, he opened his arms for her. Sunny never minded playing the little spoon, but there were some nights when he could see that Dawn just wanted to be held. Snuggling up to him, she kissed him lightly on the neck, then the cheek, and finally on his lips. He smiled into it, kissing back.

"I love you." He breathed, heart jumping as he said it. Because he did, he loved her more than anyone. Dawn tucked her fluffy head under his chin, leaving small, wet kisses on his throat.

"I love you back." She replied earnestly, and he could hear the underlying sleep in her voice. He brought a hand up to her hair, scratching her scalp until he felt her breathing even out.

With her head on his chest, her warmth pressed against him, Sunny felt himself drifting off too soon. He wanted to keep this moment just as it was, as long as possible. So he chose the brightest star as a focal point, and watched it as long as he could, until he matched Dawn's breaths, completely asleep.


End file.
